Exceed in the internet world
by LiLLyxOxO
Summary: Happy had a birthday and he get computer as gift from Lucy. With that starts his new adventure in internet world. What will he found an see there will be something he will never imagine? Or something ales? Read and you will see. /It's my first story so don't be mad at me if you don't like that./
1. Gift

**AN: Hello, this is my first story and I apologizes if I have made some word or grammar mistakes, because English isn't my native language. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gift**

Today was a Happy birthday and all in Fairy Tail guild celebrated his birthday. Happy sitting at a table with Wendy, Natsu and Carla, when they came up with Lucy.

Lucy said: "Happy, happy birthday and here is gift from me an all my spirit's."

Happy immediately smiled and ask: "Is it fish?", "No, it's not. Why you always think it's fish? If you want know what is there, you need open your gift. "

"Because I love fish's." when he open his gift, he didn't know what to say.

Natsu ask: "What is that? Is something you can eat or can help you fight?"

"Baka." Lucy said angry to Natsu,and than calmed down and ask: "Do you know what it is Happy?"

Happy immediately said: "Yes." "Good. Because it's the newest computer in Magnolia and plus you have free internet for all year." He fly to her and said: "Thank you Luuucyy." "You welcome." she smiled to him.

"I still don't get what that is?" Natsu said.

"Idiot." said Lucy and Carla in unison.

"Natsu-san, you still don't know." Wendy said sadly.

"That is Natsu for you."Happy said happy and fly around him.

The end of chapter...

* * *

Please reviews this because if you want me continua this story say that.. And this is my first story.. Hope you liked.


	2. First time in online

******AN: Like I said before I apologize if I have made some mistakes and English not my native language.  
**

**Disclaim: I don't owe Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First time in online**

Happy after his birthday sat down at the table, were his new computer "THE DEEP" was. (**AN/ **It is based on blue Apple laptop, with fish replacing apple.)

Happy turned on the computer and waited when the computer was ready to work. He forced the the internet browser and waited while loaded. The first website that had jumped was Google. Happy wrote in search engine of **social media** and pressed for searching. The screen jumped several social media and did not know what to do. Then he came to mind that he could ask someone.

He looked to the right and saw that there's Natsu and Grey, who once again arguing who is more powerful. Happy thought that they do not have to ask because they argue that social network is better. Knowing Natsu, he just does not know what a social network. Happy sighs and thought, "Why Natsu was stupid sometimes."

Than he looked to the left side and saw Levy, Gajeel and Lilly talking about something. He thought that Levy is smart and knows that social network is better for me.

Happy yelled: "Levy, can you come here, I have a question for You?"

Levy nod and came to him whit Lilly in hands. "What is it Happy?" she ask.

"Which social network is the best for me? There are to many and I don't know which I have chose."

Levy answered: "Okay, let's see. Most popular is ask , twitter and facebook. Which one you want join?" Happy thought, who would be better until Natsu come and asked: "What is ask?"

Levy answered: "It's website were you can ask questions and they answer your question or some people ask you questions and you answered to them. "

"Ohhh, I see. I can ask Grey what is his biggest fear." Levy nod to what Natsu said. "This means that I can ask Lucy, can I take her "so-called underwear" to play a Ninja's."

Levy's cheeks turned red when he mentioned his girlfriend's underwear and the only thing she managed to reply, "No, Natsu. This is sexual harassment." "What is sexual harassment?" Natsu asked confused. Lilly answered: "It... is... Go get dictionary and find the word explanation." "Where can I find so-called dictionary? And what is dictionary?" Happy sigh "Oh, Natsu," and then he came up with the idea "I think Lucy have one dictionary in home and she can help you to."

"Right. I go than to Lucy's house and ask her help. Seen you later buddy." than Natsu ran out of guild.

Happy said: "Maybe ask not good for me. " "Than you maybe likes facebook." "What is there?" he asked. "There you can put your pictures, play games, invite friends, put your post and other things." Lilly said.

"Okay. Facebook watch out because here I come." Happy said whit a smile on face.

End of chapter...

* * *

I really want to know how you think about my story and sorry for that I rewrite this story because some mistakes. So please reviews and next chapter will be about Facebook.. I hope you like this chapter.


	3. Facebook

**AN: So this is 3rd chapter and I still thinks that somewhere will be mistakes so Like I ALWAYS DO, I'm sorry about some mistakes what I made. **

**Disclaim:I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Facebook**

After 15 minute Levy has made account to Happy in Facebook. "So Happy, your account is ready." said Levy. "Amm Levy, don't you think that we should help Happy found some friends? " asked Lily and Levy just nod.

"Thanks guys." Happy loudly said.

"So Happy, who you want as Facebook friend?" Levy sweetly asked to Happy. "I think first should be Lucy because Natsu isn't in Facebook." "Okay, Happy."

"So Happy in this column, which is Lucy's name now can write the names of other persons to check whether they are on Facebook. And you need to press this button." Lily said to Happy. Happy pressed button to find Lucy and waited till Lucy account jumped in screen "Oh, here is Lucy. What now?"

"You just need to press this button where said invite as friend and wait till she accept your invitation." "Okay, Levy but what can I do till then." Happy asked sad because he didn't want waiting. "You can take a look what friends had her."

Happy remained cheerful and pressed where the levy showed to press.

**_Lucy Heartfilia friends:_**

_Erza_ Scarlet _(Titania) _only think why the monster is Facebook too.

_Gray Fullbuster (I'm not stripper) _"Yes, you are." Happy said laughing, Levy and Lily just nod in agreement.

_Levy McGarden(Shrimp)_ "What? It's catching." Levy said while Happy rolled his eyes.

_Cana Alberona_ _(Single) _"Why she write that in there?" Happy asked but nobody answered.

_Juvia Lockesr(Fullbuster) _"Why Juvia have Gray last name? If I thinks, I don't want know why." Lily said.

_Wendy Marvell_ _(Sky-maiden) _"That mean Carla is Facebook too!" Happy loudly said and Levy just nod.

_Mirajena Strauss(Mira aka Demon, Matchmaker :D) _"She can be sometimes more scary than Erza monster is." Happy said scared.

**...5 minutes later...**

_Porlyusica(I hate humans) _everyone sweatdrop.

_Hibaki Lates(I love girls')_ "Playboy" Levy yelled.

_Sharry Blendy (LOVE) _Happy thought that she was crazy.

**...10 minetus later...**

_Sting Eucliffe(The World's sexiest man) _"What a fuck!" Three of them yelled.

_Lector (Sting-kun the best) _"In your dreams" Levy said and two exceeds just watched her.

_Rogue Cheney(Boy with out emotion) _"Okay, this is little awkward. Why she needs to be friends whit another Dragon slayer?" Lily asked and Happy just said "She liiikeee hiim."

_Frosch(Fro likes frogs) _"This I can understand why she want to be friends whit him. He just so kawaii." Levy said and they just nod.

_Erik aka Cobra _"Why Lucy is friends with him?" Happy asked but nobody answered.

**...5 minutes later...**

"Happy, today you have send many invitation, so you just need wait when someone accept you. " Levy said that. She and Lily saw that two people had accepted invitation from Happy. "Look Happy you have two friends now. Who is it?" Lily asked to Happy.

Happy looked and sad happily "It's Fro and Rogue from Sabertooth."

Levy and Lily just thought that shadow dragon and his exceed is too friendly in Facebook.

**End of the chapter...**

* * *

**So how you liked this chapter? **

**I liked how i describe Lucy friends in this chapter :D and my sister liked too. **

**Please reviews..  
**


	4. Chat whit another exceed

**A/N: So here is new chapter from story "Exceed in the internet world". I hope you likes this chapter. **

**Disclaim: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chat whit another exceed**

Happy, Levy and Lily sat at the table and talked about Facebook, when suddenly someone asked, "Why did you send Natsu to me? He put my dictionary on fire shouting that he was not pervert moron and something about Gray is that."

They realized that it was Lucy and tried to figure out what to say to her. Then Levy came to mind something "Why are you friends with Sting and Rogue in Facebook?, And what about Cobra?"

Lucy think about and remember why she was friends whit them and said: "Fro and Lector invited me and I accepted them. Then they asked if I can invite Sting and Rogue in Facebook. I agreed to it, and invited them both. I invited Cobra because he was the only dragon slayer, who was not my friend in Facebook and because Kinana asked too." Lily said: "Oh, now I understood why."

Now was Lucy who asked angry: "Why didn't answered my question guys' first?"

Now was happy turn to said something: "Because we do not know how to explain one word to him, and we told him that he need find you and ask help. We did not know he will do that Luce. Please don't do anything to us." but he thought to himself, that is Natsu, he's always damaged something and she know that too. "Natsu is Baka.." she was angry and then calmed down " Okay it isn't your fault so you don't need apologize to me. Levy do you want come whit me to bookstore? I need new dictionary thanks to Natsu." "Okay, Lucy."

"By Happy and Lily." Lucy and Levy said to exceeds and waved to them.

"By Luce/Lucy, by Levy." two exceeds said together.

"Okay Happy, I need go back to Gajeel. We will going to mission." "Okay, by." and Lily went back to Gajeel.

Happy thought of what he would do now, but suddenly the screen jumped something.

_Fro: Fro says hi to Happy._

Happy think about maybe he can chat whit Fro some minutes, because he don't have to do better.

_Happy:Hi Fro. How you doing?_

_Fro: Fro thinks good. And you?_

_Happy:Great._

_Fro:Fro want to know why Fairy-san not in Facebook today? And when you joined to Facebook?_

_Happy: Who is Fairy-san? I joined to Facebook today.._

_Fro:Lucy-san is Fairy-san._

Why Fro calls Lucy as "Fairy-san"? It creepy.

_Happy:Lucy went to bookstore to buy new dictionary because Natsu burn her old one. :D_

_Fro:Fro feel sorry to Fairy-san. Natsu-san __should not have done it__. :(_

_Happy: Yea you right. Fro can I ask something?_

_Fro: Yes_

_Happy:Why do you wear frog costume?_

_Fro:Fro loves frogs. Why?_

_Happy:I just wanted know but you look cute in that costume.  
_

_Fro:Fro thinks so too. Can Fro ask something?_

_Happy:Sure_

_Fro:Does Fairy-san has a crush to someone and is she dating someone?_

_Happy:Lucy don't date nobody and about crush I don't know. Why you ask?_

_Fro:When Fro chatting whit Fairy-san, she always ask how Rogue-kun doing or something else._

_Happy:She liikees hiiim._

After that Happy immediately flew to Mira and said: "Lucy liikess Rogue from Sabertooth." "Oh so sweet. Where did you find out that?" Mira asked. "From a reliable source." Happy replied. "Happy Here you fish for the good work and do not tell nobody what you said to me."

"Why I can't said that to somebody?" Happy asked her. "Because we do not want to ruin the possibility of Lucy whit Rogue-kun. Right?" evil aura she explained to him.

Happy fearful said, "Okay, by Mira", and then quickly flew back to the table where was his computer.

_Fro:Fro thinks so too._

_Happy::)_

_Fro:Fro thinks we should get to know each other better. What you think?_

_Happy:Okay_

_Fro:Fro thinks you should ask first question._

_Happy:Okay. What is your favorite color?_

_Fro:Pink and black. What is yours?_

_Happy:Blue_

_Fro:What you love the most?_

_Happy: Fish and Carla(Wendy exceed)_

_Fro:Fro thinks Wendy-san is pretty. ;)_

_Happy:What about you?_

_Fro:Rogue-kun and frogs._

_Happy:What is the most funniest thing that Rogue has done?_

_Fro:Rogue-kun hasn't done anything funny but Sting-kun has done many things what is funny. One time he said that he can __ put on Minerva's a dress and reproducing her__. __She saw what he was doing and punished him. He two weeks wear pink ballerina tutu and when people saw him they had to said that he looks like real girl now. It was funny. :D_

_Happy:Hahhha haaahhhh :D:D_

_Fro:What about Natsu-san?_

_Happy:There is so many story what I can tell you. Do you want hear some story?_

_Fro: Yea_

_Happy:Okay... So one day Gray asked Natsu is he can eat Erzas' cake. Natsu just nod. Then Gray challenged __him eat her cake and if Natsu can eat, Gray would be his slave for month but if Natsu can't eat her cake than he need dress up like doll and sing lollipop song to all guild mates. Natsu immediately said pis'okay whet for Erzas' cake. When he wanted start eating hers cake, she was already here. __She was beaten and told Natsu where he once again try to eat her cake, she will kill him.__She then flew him away.__ Next day when Natsu came to guild Gray give him a blue doll dress and said that he need go to stage and sing a song to guild. Natsu did so and only he didn't know that "Sorcerer Magazine" reporter was there to. And when the new magazine come out Natsu was in cover whit title Doll face. __He had two whole months humiliated.__ Sometime Gray still call him a Doll face._

_Fro:Fro thinks it is so funny. :D_

_Happy:Do you want hear something more?_

_Fro:Yes :D_

_Happy: So..._

**...Many hours later...**

_Happy:I like that to.:)_

_Fro: :)_

_Happy:I think we should talk to each other more often._

_Fro:Fro agrees. Rogue-kun said that Fro need go to sleep so by Happy._

_Happy:By Fro till the next time._

_Fro:Okay_

"Happy, we should go to home now." Happy already know who said that to him. "Aye, Natsu." he said happily to his partner. Happy took his computer and went out from guild to home but first to Lucy apartment because Natsu wanted try again to sleep in her bed before she finds out again.

**End of the chapter.**

* * *

**I think this chapter was really easy to write and really good to.  
**

**But of course you should share with yours option so reviews. **

**So by and thank you for reading my story. **

**Till the next week.**


	5. Side story 1

**A/N: I know that I said I will be only publisher next chapter, next's week but my sister said that this is only side story. So I need publisher today because it is good one and that I next week won't have time to publisher newest chapters.. And My sister has always right.. Believe me, she always is right. **

**And I'm sorry if there is some mistakes. Hope you like this side story. **

**Disclaim:I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Side story 1: Fro and Lucy first chat**

**Lucy pov.**

"Natsu is an idiot." I complained to myself for completed missions, where we earned only one fourth of the reward. As usual, Natsu destroyed something and do not seem to care. "How I will pay my rent for next month?"I think about for a moment and realized that it is Natsu and plus I had never missed payments. So I should not be worry about.

Then, when I had calmed down I thought before she goes in the bath I would sit in the Internet. I wanted see what is the newest thing in the Earth-Land.

After when I looked some websites were can read news, I went in to mine Facebook account. I looked some news post when suddenly I saw messing from Fro.

_Fro:Fro say hi to Lucy-san._

When Fro became my friend? I thought until I remembered that Fro sent an invitation a week ago, that he wanted to become my friend in Facebook.

_Me:Hi Fro._

_Fro:Can Fro ask one question to Lucy-san?_

_Me:Yes, of course Fro._

_Fro:Can Fro call you as Fairy-san?_

"He is so kaaawaiii." I said loudly in her room.

_Me:Yes, Fro. :)_

_Fro:Thanks Fairy-san. :)_

**Normal pov.**

**At Fro place.**

_Lucy:Yes, Fro. :)_

_Fro:Thanks Fairy-san. :)_

Fro and Rogue was sitting at the table, where they have their computer. Fro asked, "Can Fro sit little in Facebook?" Rogue smiled at him and said, "Yes, of course that you can, but not for long because you will have to go sleep soon." Fro happily said "Yee. That mean I can still talk to Fairy-san.". "Who is Fairy-san Fro?" Rogue asked surprised.

_Lucy:Fro how you doing?_

_Fro:Fro thinks good. What about Fairy-san?_

"Fairy-san is Lucy-san. She is best friend to Natsu-san." Fro said to his partner.

Rogue think about and remembered blond mage who always is whit salamander. Then he came whit idea.

" Fro, can I join your chat?" Rogue asked his friend. "Okay." he said with smile on face.

"Good but we can't tell Lucy-san about that." Rogue told Fro and he just nod.

_Lucy:Bad :(_

_Fro:Why Fairy-san?_

_Lucy:Because I was today in mission whit Natsu and Happy._

_Fro:Is that something bad?_

_Lucy:No, but Natsu sometime... okay always destroy something. Like this mission he destroyed half of village and we only get one-fourth reward. Thanks god we didn't need pay about damages._

"_I didn't know that going whit Natsu-kun can be like that." Rogue said. Sadly Fro said: "Fro feel sorry to Fairy-san." and Rogue nod whit agreement._

_Fro:Fro fells sorry to Fairy-san?_

_**Lucy pov.**_

_Fro:Fro fells sorry to Fairy-san?_

-He is so cute- I thought to myself.

_Me:That okay. You know you are the cutest exceed what I know. :)_

_Fro:Really?_

_Me:Yes ;)_

_Fro:Thanks. Can Fro get to know you better?_

_Me:Only if I can get to know you better too._

_Fro:Okay :) What is your favorite color?_

_Me:Pink. Yours?_

_Fro: Pink and black._

-Fro likes pink color too. It is sooo cuutte.- I squealed in my head.

_Me:Do you read books?_

_Fro:No, but Rogue-kun always read to me bedtime stories._

_Me:It is so sweet of him. ;) _

_Fro:Fro thinks so too. :)_

_Me:What kind bedtime stories he reads to you?_

"I hope he don't read horror stories to Fro" I said to myself.

_Fro:Fairy Tales and sometimes he adventure stories. What about Fairy-san?_

-So he reads that kind stories to Fro- I thought than and smiled to myself.

_Me:I like reading about romance and adventure. I even write my own novel. :)_

_Fro:Can Fro read your novel when it's completed?_

What should I do? I already promised Levy-chan but I just can't told him no. Okay I got this.

_Me:Okay but you will be only second because I already promised Levy-chan that she can be first person who will read my novel. Okay?_

_Fro:Okay Fairy-san. :)_

_Me: ;)_

_Fro:What is your best friend Fairy-san?_

_Me:If I think about that, than I think it is Natsu but of course Levy-chan is too. What about you?_

_Fro:Rogue-kun and Lector._

Lector? Right it is that annoying dragon slayer exceed. Then...

_Me:What about Sting?_

_Fro:Fro think about him just as good friend._

Really he can be friend to someone.. I feel sorry to Fro.

_Me:So.. What is to go on mission whit Rogue like?_

_Fro:Good and funny. We always get all reward. :)_

_Me:Lucky you. ;)_

_Fro:Does Fairy-san want one day come whit Fro and Rogue on mission?_

Is he joking? No, he is to cute to joking anyone..

_Me:Okay.. Why not. It will be good chance to know you better.. :)_

_Fro:Thanks Fairy-san. I will told Rogue-kun too._

_Me:Okay :)_

**...2 hours later...**

**Normal pov.**

**At Fro place.**

_Lucy:You so funny Fro ;D_

_Fro:Really? You to :D_

_Lucy:Yes and thanks I guess. ;)_

_Fro:You welcome.. :D_

_Lucy: :)_

" Rogue-kun! Fro can't sleep. Can you came and read bedtime story to Fro." little exceed fly to his partner. "Oh... Yea sure I can, but before I need tell someone goodby. So go back to your bed and I will soon come too." Rogue said a little worried that his Exceed found out that he has a chat with Lucy's on his Facebook account. "Okay." he said and fly back to his room.

_Fro:;)Fro have to go to bed now. So can Fro ask you last question?_

_Lucy:Of course Fro. ;)_

_Fro:Can you send friend invitation to Rogue? Pleasee... _

_Lucy:Okay. :) Anything to you Fro. ;)_

-Lucky Fro- Rogue thought.

_Fro:Thanks.. Goodby Fairy-san. ;*_

_Lucy:Goodby Fro and sweet dreams.. ;*_

**…End of chapter...**

* * *

So yea this side story was how Lucy send friend invitation to Rogue in Facebook.

I really hope you liked this and hope that you reviews this chapter.

And I hope that I can wrote next chapter to Thursday if I don't then next week won't be any chapters. That only because in my city will be beach party and I'm going to that party.

So till the next time guy's...


	6. Mission-It's Date

**A/N:Sorry about late update, but in my city was beach party and I went to that. So please enjoy this chapter and sorry if there are some mistakes.**

**Disclaim:I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Mission-It's Date**

Two weeks passed since Happy Birthday.

Right now Happy was in his and Natsu house. He sits next to a table near Lucy's maid costume. Today he and team Natsu come back from there latest mission. It was really easy and that's why Happy took some pictures of there mission, and it was hilarious.

-So today like always Natsu and I wanted go to Lucy places train, eat and sleep, but nooo Lucy wanted some peace from Natsu (and me)- Happy though.

So that is why right now he was in his house and sitting in Facebook.

He was playing some random game, when suddenly Happy remember that he needed talk whit Fro about Lucy's and Rouge's date.

So he pressed the button to see who is online.

_Online_ – 13 friends

_Doranbolt_

_Evergreen(Eve aka Fairy)_

_Gajeel Redfox(Iron man)_

_Ichiya Vandarei Kotobuki(Mannnn)_

_Jellal Fernandes(?)_

_Juvia Lockesr(Fullbuster)_

_Laxus Dreyar(electrician)_

_Makarov Dreyer(Gramps)_

_Master Bob(Lovely boys come join to Blue Pegasus)_

_Meredy(Jerza 4ever :D)_

_Rogue Cheney(Boy with out emotion)_

_Rufus Lore(immemorial)_

_Toby Horhorta(Soakss)_

-Oh, Rogue is online, maybe I can ask him to let me talk with Fro a little bit- he quietly said to himself.

_Happy:Hi_

_Rogue:Hi?_

_Happy:Can you let Fro sit a little bit in Facebook because I need him ask some questions._

_Rogue:No and what you need ask to him?_

_Happy:Why you can let Fro come to in Facebook just in 10 minutes? ;(_

_Aa it's about Luccccccyy.. :D_

_Rogue:Because last time when, you two and whit Lector, you three talked over seven hours in Facebook. And if you need ask something, I can help you._

-If I told him about what we want setup to him and Lucy, he will kill me.(Because Rogue will never kill Fro.) Maybe I should get him annoyed from me so that he will let me talk whit Fro. Hehheehehehhe-Happy, smiling, as he had discovered something new.

_Happy:Nooo. You can't help me.._

_Rogue:Why?_

_Happy:You will kill Lucy.._

_Rogue:Why I would kill Lucy?_

_Happy:Because you already do that._

_Rogue:When?_

_Happy:In GMG, don't you remember?_

_Rogue:But that was future me, not me._

_Happy:Riigghtt. And it was future you that will kill Sting and took his power. :D_

_Rogue:Yeah. It wasn't me.._

_Happy:Riigghtt_

_Rogue:Yes..._

_Happy:Riigghtt_

_Rogue:Yes..._

_Happy:Riigghtt_

_Rogue:Yes..._

...Half hour latter...

_Happy:Riigghtt_

_Rogue:Yes..._

_Happy:Yes, you won't to kill them._

_Rogue:No, I want to do._

_Happy:Soo you want kill Lucy after all. ;( Meeeaanee..._

_Rogue:No, I don't want to kill her. Ugghhh. You little annoying cat... Ughhh. I will let you talk whit Fro, but only 10 minutes.. Just leave me alone.._

_Happy:Hehheehhee. My plan work out after all._

_Happy:Ohh don't mind that what I wrote there.. Okay?Hehee..._

_Rogue:Mhmmm._

-I really need sometimes watch what I wrote.-he declared to himself.

_Rogue(Fro):Fro says hi to Happy._

_Happy:Hi Fro._

_Rogue(Fro):Fro wanted know what Happy want to ask Fro?_

-Right. He is just like Juvia, but more normal than her.- he tough to himself.

_Happy:It is about Rogue and Lucy secret date._

_Rogue(Fro):Yeaa. ;)_

_Happy:I have even plan name._

_Rogue(Fro):Fro want to know._

_Happy:Mission-It's Date. Hehhhe.:)_

_Rogue(Fro):Fro likes that name.._

_Happy:Hehheheh me heheheh too.. _

_Rogue(Fro): :) Fro thinks we should talk about Rogue-kun and Fairy-san date.. Because Rogue-kun says something about killing blue cat.._

-Oh crap. He want to kill me instead of Sting and Lucy- "I'm too young to die." last sentence he shouted out loud.

"Happy, it was you?" Natsu asked him when he come inside to their house.

"No, it was video.." "Uhh. What is video?"

"Go to Lucy and ask her. Okay?" Happy hoped that he will go to Lucy because he didn't want to someone found out that he want set up to Lucy date..

But when he had finished thinking to himself, he no longer saw the fire dragon slayer. -Oo, oh well I need finished to talk whit Fro.- he tough about that.

_Rogue(Fro):Happy?_

_Happy:Sorry, Natsu wanted ask something.. Soo about our Lovely-Dovely couple. Which city you want Magnolia or your city /__**AN**__:_Fairy tail wiki there are no write where the Sabertooth is. So I don't write the city name because everyone thinks differently about the city's name and sometimes do not agree with the author's fictional town. That is why I leave it to your imagination./

_Rogue(Fro):Fro thinks about my city.._

_Happy:Ok :) So our plan is say to them that next Saturday we wanted play date whit each other. But we need someone to..._

...6 minutes latter...

_Happy:...and then we say that we want again play again. Do you understood that Fro?_

_Rogue(Fro): Fro understood that. So that plan is starting to action from tomorrow.. :)_

_Happy:Yes. :D_

_Rogue(Fro):Okay. Fro say to Happy to night.._

_Happy:Good night Fro._

And whit that he log off from Facebook and turn off his computer. Happy then went to Lucy apartment to ask her about cook him fish and say about next Saturday.

The end?

* * *

Not! /Hehheheh/

Rogue pov.

"Fro, you need go to bed." I told him when I came out of bathroom. He just smiled to me "Okay, Fro thinks that you should log off your Facebook account." he said to me and fly to bedroom.

So I went to computer ready to log off but than something hit me. I wanted know what they talked about Lucy so I read there conversion and than I smirked. "So you two want set up me and Lucy.. Hehheehhe... It will be fun. Till the next Saturday Lucy. " I said to myself and went whit smirk on face to bedroom...

...End of chapter...

* * *

So how you liked this story? and what you think about Rogue?

That date will be in side story so you will have to wait till that and if you have special tough about what can happen in that date please say to me.

So like always please review.. Whit Love LiLLy_xOxO...


	7. Revenge!

**A/N:So hope you likes this chapter because this chapter is funny.. I think that.. :D Like always sorry for some mistakes... :)  
**

**Disclaim:I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter**** 6: Revenge!**

**Happy house.**

It was 10AM and Happy was getting bored. He couldn't go out, because it was raining, so he was sitting about 2 hours in Facebook playing games, when he got message in chat room.-Hmm, lets see who wants to talk with me- though Happy while he press on chat room

_Lector:Yo, Happy!_

-Ooo. It's that egoistic sabercat,- Happy murmured.

_Happy:Hello Lector. What do you want? __**/AN: Whit sarcasms./**_

_Lector:From you noting much, but do you know what ''__usted es un gato débil_ _'' means? Some jerk told me in ask. _

_Happy:Mmm, no I don't. Why should I ? What language is that? And what's ask?_

_Lector:Ha, you really aare stupid. ''Usted__ es un gato débil'' in spanish mean__you are a weak cat. Has nobody told you what ask is?_

_Happy:Let me think for sec. I think someone may told. :D_

Happy was thinking about his birthday, because he remembered that Levy helped him that day.

**Flashback**

Happy yelled: "Levy, can you come here, I have a question for You?"

Levy nod and came to him whit Lilly in hands. "What is it Happy?" she ask.

"Which social networ is the best for me? There are to many and I don't know which I have chose."

Levy answered: "Oky, let's see. Most popural is , and . Which one you want join?" Happy thought, who would be better until Natsu come and asked: "What is ?"

Levy answered: "It's website were you can ask questions and they answer your question or some peopol ask you questions and you answered to them. "

" Ohhh, I see. I can ask Grey what is his biggest fear." Levy nod to what Natsu said. "This means that I can ask Lucy, can I take her "so-called underwear" to play a Ninja's."

Levy's cheeks turned red when he mentioned his girlfriend's underwear and the only thing she managed to reply, "No, Natsu. This is sexual harassment." "What is sexual harassment?" Natsu asked confused. Lilly answered: "It... is... Go get dictionary and find the word explanation." "Where can I find so-called dictionary? And what is dictionary?" Happy sigh "Oh, Natsu," and then he came up with the idea "I think Lucy have one dictionary in home and she can help you to."

" Right. I go than to Lucy's house and ask her help. Seen you later buddy." than Natsu ran out of guild.

Happy said: "Maybe ask not good for me. " "Than you maybe likes Facebook." "What is there?" he asked. "There you can put your pictures, play games, invite friends, put your post and other things." Lilly said.

**End of flashback**

_Happy:Yeah, Levy from my guild explain it for me. Why did you ask me about that phrase? What would I get for helping you?_

_Lector:Because, I want to get back at that person and you will get fish._

_Happy:Okay, you have a deal. What is kind of nickname he has? I will sent you questions latter what I asked him._

_Lector: Balerito234. Bay_

Happy opened new link and write ask website address and load and then he made himself account in ask.

-So now I have go to found and ask that person why he told that sabercat is weak cat.- he tough that for moment when he got a idea "Why don't I ask Carla help."

**Back in Facebook.**

"Good, Carla is still in online." he said to himself and click to her to start chat.

_Happy:Hi, Carla._

_Carla:What you need men cat?_

_Happy:Find one guy in ask and then asked him some questions._

_Carla:And why do I care!_

_Happy:Because I need your help.. pleasseee_

_Carla:I don't care.. Mhhh_

_Happy:Please... If I found him and ask question one, I will get fish fro Lector._

_Carla:What is that guy nickname? Like I care whatever..._

_Happy:Balerito234_

_Carla:O.O_

_Happy:?_

_Happy:?_

_Carla:Nothing.. But before you ask him that question you want ask, you need ask that person some others question.. OKAY?_

_Happy:Aya.. But what should ask him?_

_Carla:I will give you some question what you can use.._

_Happy:Thanks. Carla do you want some fish? :)_

_Carla:Noooo, men cat..._

-Why don't she accept my fishh?- tough about that sadly – Oh... well she will help me get free fish and then I will give her that fish and than she will accepts-

he happily tough that.

-"You liiikeee heerrr." Lucy is in my head... Aaaaaaaaaaaaa- He started scream in his head.

_Carla:1. Ask how that person doing._

_2. ask five facts about that person._

_ 3. ask if that person likes dragon slayers ecxeeds._

_ 4. ask what that person think about our guild._

_ 5. ask five facts about you._

_And that you can ask that question what you wanted ask.._

_Happy:Thank Carla_

_Carla:Yeah.. Yeahhh.. By _

_Happy:By Carla.._

**Back on ask**

Happy went back to ask and press a button where can find peoples. Then he write "Balerito234" and press search. And he found that person what he was looking for and pres to him to see his profile.

-Woow, this profile designer is really girly and profile picture some random ballerina. This person must be girl..- he tough to himself. "She has 2,098,798 answers, 4,987,769 likes and 1,908,665 gifts. She must be really popular in there."Happy said quietly to him and whit that he started write questions to this girl.

He write all questions what Carla mentions and then asked that question what interested more to he, but he didn't see is she answered to his questions. So he waited.

**...20 minutes later...**

"He, she finally answered to all mine questions. So lets see how she answered to my questions..." Happy said loudly.

/**AN:**Happy questions will be underline. Balerito234 answers is _italic_./

* * *

**First one.**

How are you doing? HappyTheExceed

_How can I say... Mhhhhh... Annoyed!_

5 minutes ago _14 people likes.

* * *

**Second one.**

Write five facts about yourself. HappyTheExceed

_1.I'm female._

_2.I'm cute.:)_

_3.I love cutes dresses._

_ favorite color is pink. ;)_

_5.I hate fish!_

5 minutes ago _734 people likes.

* * *

**Third one.**

Do you likes dragon slayers exceeds? HappyTheExceed

_I like sky dragon slayer exceed and I think that shadow dragon slayer exceed is cute._

_Another dragon slayers exceeds I dislike..._

4 minutes ago _3 people likes.

* * *

**Fourth one.**

What you think about Fairy Tail guild? HappyTheExceed

_I think that guild is reckless and loud, but I love that guild... xoxo_

3 minutes ago _2,734 people likes + HappyTheExceed.

* * *

**Fifth one.**

Write five facts about me..:P HappyTheExceed

_ 1. Your name is Happy_

_ 2. You are that idiot Salamander exceed_

_ 3. You love fish and Carla_

_ 4. You are stupid_

_5. You annoyed many peoples..._

2 minutes ago _100 people likes.

* * *

**Sixth one.**

Who are you and where you live? HappyTheExceed

_I'm Nichiya and I live in Blue Pegasus.. :D:D:D_

30 second ago _29 people likes.

* * *

"Nichiya is really meany." Happy said sadly almost started crying about what he read. "I need tell that to Natsu, bur first I need tell Lector." So whit this he went back to Facebook.

**Facebook**

_Happy:Balerito234 is just a meany.. ;(_

_Lector:I know that... What you found out?_

_Happy:I will send you all links where is my questions. I hate him :(_

_Lector:Ok_

…**10 minutes latter...**

_Lector:I will kill that stupid exceed!_

_Happy:I want kill him too!_

_Lector:Then tomorrow we will kill him. OK?:D_

_Happy:Okay :)_

_Lector:By Happy_

_Happy:By_

**...49 minutes latter...**

_Carla:Happy did you found out who is that person?_

_Happy:Yeah_

_Carla:Who is that person?_

_Happy:It is Blue Pegasus exceed.. I and Lector tomorrow will kill him!_

_Carla:I see.._

_Happy:Yeah.. By Carla. I have to go find Natsu..._

_Carla:By Happy_

Whit that Happy log off Facebook and turn of computer, and went to guild to find Natsu.

**Fairy Hill.**

**Carla pov.**

" Hahahaha... Happy and Lector is really idiots! Haahhahahh... And Nichiya...hahahah... that you get from me... hahahhah... you didn't needed lie to me in Edolas... hahahahahh." I was laughing when soddenly someone asked me "Why you laughing Carla?" and it was Wendy. "hahah... Revenge..hahah... is...hah.. sweat...hahahahahhh..." and mine laugh became louder. Wendy stood there and still didn't understand what I'm laughing.

...End of chapter...

* * *

So yeah Carla and hers revenge.. :D

If you loved this, please reviews..


	8. Video

**A/N:So hope you likes this chapter because I really tried my hard on this chapter.. Like always sorry for some mistakes... :)  
**

**Disclaim:I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Video**

It was fine afternoon when Happy and Natsu come beck from Blue Pegasus guild. They went there because Happy wanted kick ass to Nichiya and of course there was Lector and Sting too. Happy and Lector happily beat Nichiya, but meant time Natsu and Sting hide from Blue Pegasus master Bob. After that Sting and Natsu told Ichiya that he need watch what his exceed do in internet and if it will happen again he would be dead too. Of course neither of them know that person was Carla who said those mean words to them in ask.

Lector give Happy a fish and thanked for help. So they all said to each other goodby and went home. So now Happy and Natsu was at home because it was late an Lucy kicked them out of her house.

" Natsu. We have letter." Happy said to his partner. Natsu looked curios to him and the letter "From who?" Natsu asked. "There have no name on it, but we should read the letter." Happy answered and Natsu just nodded. Happy started to read letter to him and Natsu.

_Hello, Happy...and Natsu too if you read loud._

_You can call me MysteryGirl. _

_So you thinking why I wrote this letter to you. It is simple because I_ _wanted too. _

_You would like know that I have sent you in Facebook mail whit video. So I like to you post this video in your account but don't watch. When you post this video you need save that whit name "Shipping wars" and wait 2 hour to see if someone is commented this video._

_After you see all comments you can watch that video to __understand__ those comments but if you watch this video before you will get punished from me._

_And that includes Natsu too if he is right next to you when you read about punishment._

_So goodby and do what I told you and I watching you.. :)_

_From MysteryGirl._

They stood in same spot thinking about letter and suddenly Natsu shouted loud "Okay... Happy do as she said because I want to see that video. " and Happy only said "Aye sir."

So Happy went to his computer and turn on and wait. When his computer was working he went to Facebook. He log in his account and there was one messing.

Of course it was from that girl who send that letter to him. He than uploaded video and put that video in gallery whit name "Shipping wars" and posted to his wall.

So now he And Natsu waited.

… **2 hours latter...**

"Oi,, Happy it's lot of comments for one video. Don't you think?" Natsu said to Happy at the same time looking to all comments. "Yea.. Maybe we should read all comments what is there?" Happy said whit little shock in his voice and Natsu just nodded to him.

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster:** Gruvia? WTF? We not together...

4:05pm _Like __Comment_

_**Lyon Vasti and 29 people likes this**_

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Oh.. Come on. You two looks so cute together.. ;)

**Mirajena Strauss: **Lucy is right. AND YOU KNOW THAT...

**Gray Fullbuster**: You two need go to DOCTOR because you are INSANE!

**Juvia Lockser: **Gray-sama.. ;(

**Lyon Vastia: **My dear Juvia if Gray don't want you than come to me I LOVE U.. :*

**Gray Fullbuster: **Oh, Lyon cut that crap out. You won't take one of my Nakame.

**Lucy Hearfilia: **Kawaiii :)

**Mirajena Strauss: **Babies whit dark blue hairs and blue eye. Kawaiii

**Gray Fullbuster: **I hate you guys

**Mirajena Strauss: **And we love u.. :)

**Erza Scarlet: **You should start thing whit her because they shipping her whit Lyon.

**Gray Fullbuster: **Just shut up!

* * *

**Erza Scarlet:** Whhyy, I aa- am whhit Jel.. Jellal?

4:12pm _Like __Comment_

_**Mirajena Strauss **and 459,902 peopole liks thise_

**Mirajena Strauss: **Because you two like each other.. ;^)

**Wendy Marvell: **So that mean Jerza.. It's cute couple name.

**Jellal Fernandes:** Iii.. That... uh...I can't

**Meredy: **Shut up Jellal. Accept finally your feelings to Erza.

**Jellal Fernandes: **Yes ma'am.

**Meredy: **That is better.

**Mirajena Strauss: **I like you style. We should work together..-)

**Meredy: **Ohh.. Okay. :)

**Gray Fullbuster:** Ha.. Now you know how I feel devil... :D

* * *

**Jet Speed:** Gajevy? They aren't and won't be couple in this life.

4:50pm _Like __Comment_

_**Droy** like this_

**Droy: **Yeah. I will dating Levy not Gajeel.

**Jet Speed:** Not you or him but me will dating her!

**Levy McGarden: **Boys! Please stop embarrassment each others in Internet. And you guys know that I like you like nakame only.

**Gajeel Redfox: **Yeah, idiots so stop this crap.

**Mirajena Strauss: **Oh, my! Gajeel help his princess. Young love.

**Gajeel Redfox: **Can you stop this crap too!

**Mirajena Strauss:** No... :) And if I remembered you danced whit her.

**Gajeel Redfox:** But that only happened because she insert that we should dance.

**Levy McGarden:** No, I wasn't.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Right, Mira and If I remembered there was one more thing happened and it was in GMG. When was yours and Jenny fight. It was wedding dress competitions. She looked at Gajeel and sight. Maybe because she wanted that Gajeel be her groom. :)

**Levy McGarden:** I wasn't!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **You was.

**Wendy Marvell: **Lucy-san do you remember that Levy-san even wanted go training whit Gajeel and Lily.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Right, Wendy. :)

**Lily: **Oh really.. :) I even asked him to invite Levy to train with us but he forgot asked that and beside that he helped her with S-Class Promotion Trial.

**Gajeel Redfox: **I already told you sorry about that and you suppose to be my side not they.

**Mirajena Strauss:** We need team up to bring them together. Our team name can be GAJEVY.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I'm with you.

**Wendy Marvell: **Me too.

**Lily: **I will help you guys too.

* * *

**Mirajena Strauss: **Elfgreen. I love this, but I still can't imagination they babies. :(

5:10pm _Like __Comment_

_**Lisanna Strauss **and 1.568.087 likes this_

**Evargreen:** Mira, that was only a tactic to win you.

**Bickslow: **Yeah right.. :D Than that was tactic too in The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land to win her? :D:D

**Freed Justine: **Or when you almost killed me from happiness that Elfman win battle in GMG?

**Evargreen: **No.

**Laxus Dreyar: **Beside that, I already approve yours relationship.

**Mirajena Strauss: **Oh, my.

**Evargreen: **You did what? Okay, so what about you and Mira? Or like they call Miraxus. Ha...

**Freed Justine: **Ohh, please Eva.. Even I know that Mira need better guy than Laxus.

**Laxus Dreyar: **What that suppose mean?

**Freed Justine: **What you didn't understand? That you not suitable to her.

**Laxus Dreyar: **Then who are? You?

**Mirajena Strauss: **Oh, my.

**Freed Justine:** For your information I'm better suitable to her then you ever will be.

**Laxus Dreyar: **And I always was thinking that my Nr.1 fan-girl will be on my side...

**Freed Justine: **I'm not your fan-girl..

**Bickslow: **You are.. :D:D:D:D

**Evargreen: **Yep, you are.

**Lisanna Strauss: **I always was thinking that you are his biggest fan.. :)

**Mirajena Strauss: **Oh, my.

**Lisanna Strauss:** Mira-nee?

**Mirajena Strauss: **Oh.. Sorry. It's my line in that song. :)

**Evargreen:** You got to be kidding!

**Bickslow: Heheheehe.. :D:D:D**

**Laxus Dreyar: **You will lose this fight..

**Freed Justine: **Sorry, but you will lose.

**Mirajena Strauss: **Oh, my.

* * *

**Carla: **This video is stupid and I don't like Happy in that way.

5:32pm _Like__Comment_

**Wendy Marvell: **But this video is funny and we all think that you two looks cute together so there won't be any like to your comment.

**Carla:** Tch..

* * *

**Sting Eucliffe: **Team Nalu pres LIKE. And no comments on my comment.

5:35pm _Like __Comment_

_**Mirajena Strauss **and 2,578,098 likes this_

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Team Nali ;*

5:40pm _Like__Comment_

_**Mirajena Strauss** and 2,578,098 likes this_

**Sting Eucliffe: **Eww, Blondie! Why you shipping Nali and here I'm The Great Sting who ship you and Natsu-san, but you ship that couple... And you should thank me about shipping you.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I won't thank you because I don't like Natsu in that way. He is more like brother to me. And I sipping Nali because they look so cute and I can't wait to see they babies.. Ahhh they babies be so kawaii..

**Levy McGarden:** Lu-chan, you should stop spending too much time whit Mira.

**Mirajena Strauss: **Oh, my. I also agree whit Lucy that they babies will be so kawaii.. :)

**Lisanna Strauss: **Mira-nee, please stop and Lucy you don't need to ship me and Natsu because I shipping you guys together.. You babies will be so cute.. AAA.. I want to see soon those adorable babies...

**Evargreen: **Lisanna need stop spending time whit her sister too.

**Mirajena Strauss: **Kawaii.. Babies... We need in guild little's babies...

**Sting Eucliffe: **That demon chick need a doctor..

**Mirajena Strauss: **Speaking about Lucy, I ship her whit many guys.. ;)

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Oh. Noooo...

**Mirajena Strauss:** They are Nalu (Natsu+Lucy), Gralu (Gray+Lucy), Galu (Gajeel+Lucy), Lalu (Laxus+Lucy), Lolu (Loke+Lucy), Jelu (Jet+Lucy), Elflu (Elfman+Lucy), Frelu (Freed+Lucy), Bicy (Bickslow+Lucy), Lylu (Lyon+Lucy), Hilu (Hibiki+Lucy), Sticy (Sting+Lucy), Rolu (Rogue+Lucy), Rulu (Rufus+Lucy), Jelu (Jellal+Lucy), Dalu (Dan+Lucy), Zelu (Zeref+Lucy) and many others, and some others is girls**.**

**Lucy Heartfilia: **WTF! How many sipping is in your head? Why you even shipping me whit Zeref? And what you mean that you shipping me whit girls?

**Mirajena Strauss: **Many and half of them is your shipping. I shipping you whit Zeref because I believe that love can change everyone. Oh, my. You look so good to girls too Lucy. I even shipping you whit me.. :D We would look so kawaii together...

**Laxus Dreyar: **Now I and Freed need fight about Lucy too? And then we need fight whit Lucy about you? Just WTF?

**Freed Justine: **Yeah!

**Lisanna Strauss: **If I think about, I and Lucy look cute too. Heheh

**Gajeel Redfox:** Me and bunny-girl? No thank, then rather I will be together my rest of life whit shrimp.

**Loke-Leo, the Lion:** Thank you Mira. Now she will know that we look good together.

**Elfman Strauss:** Nee-chan please stop this..

**Cana Arlbenota: **I and Lucy would look more sexier. :D

**Bickslow:** Closplay-girl isn't in my type.

**Lyon Vastia:** My dear Juvia is only for me.. Sorry Lucy for breaking your heart..

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Lyon I don't like you..

**Lyon Vastia:** Ohhh..

**Hibiki Lates: **My lovely Lucy, when you want be our fist date?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Nowhere!

**Hibiki Lates: **Ohhh...

**Sting Eucliffe:** Why our couple name is like girl name only? And why not try? You should join our guild and team up whit me and my team. Of course Yukino should join us too. Than we will have all 12 zodiac keys..

**Lucy Heartfilia: **You said what?!

**Sting Eucliffe:** I said that you need join us. I heard from Yukino that your stronger spirit is that fish girl.. What was her name? ..Aq...Aquarius.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** You...

**Sting Eucliffe: **What? Aquarius was her name right? I would like to test my power too her.. Men that be great to see who is stronger..

**Lucy Heartfilia: **You moron! I hate you!

**Sting Eucfliffe: **What did I do?

**Mirajena Strauss: **Lucy?

**Lisanna Strauss: **Lucy?

**Levy McGarden:** Lu-chan?

**Yukino Aguria: **Lucy-san?

**Laxus Dreyar: **She probably whet to corner to cry.

**Bickslow:** Yeah..

**Gajeel Redfox:** Poor bunny-girl..

**Rogue Cheney: **Sting, you are an idiot.

**Sting Eucliffe: **What I did?

**Rufus Lore: **In my memories you know about that thing.

**Sting Eucliffe:** What thing?

**Erza Scarlet:** You are dead Sting!

**Minerva Orlando: Do you mind if I join you? That at least thing what I did to her in GMG.**

**Erza Scarlet:** Yes, you can join me to kill him.

**Gray Fullbuster: **It was nice to know you Sting. :D

**Sting Eucliffe: **What?

**Orga Nanagear: **Now it will be only six dragon slayers in Fiora.

**Sting Eucliffe: **What that suppose mean? Guys?

**Kagura Mikazuchi: **He defiantly won't survive Erza's and Minerva's attack.

**Sting Eucliffe: **Eh?

**Mirajena Strauss: **Yeah.. Okay back to earlier.. :) Gray what you think about Gralu?

**Gray Fullbuster: **Amm.. I think of Lucy more like sister than lover sorry Mira.. But I like that you shipping her whit girls damn because it will look damn Hot... Okay I should go... back.. to ...work.

**Lyon Vastia: **Me... to...

**Laxus Dreyar:** I..need... to.. go.. by..

**Bicksow:** Yeah... by...

**Mirajena Strauss: **Those boys are stupid because I know were they went.. :)

**Lisanna Strauss:** Yeah..

**Lector:** Ui! Why you shipping Lucy whit everybody? She got boyfriend you know that right?

**Mirajena Strauss: **WHAT?! Why? Who? Why didn't she tell me? And you how you know that?

**Lector: **You didn't know that? I know that because all dragon slayers exceeds know that.. Happy and Fro even saw her kissing that guy. And I don't know that guy.

**Lisanna Strauss: **Mira-nee. We need know that guy!

**Mirajena Strauss:** I know that.. So everybody will answered to my question and if not then they will be expecting my warmth.

**Rogue Cheney: **Oi... Orga, Rufus and Lector, we should go check if Sting still live.

**Evargreen: **Mira, you need little cool of. Okay?

**Mirajena Strauss:** Okay.

* * *

**Mirajena Strauss:** Comment if you see in this video another couples..

6:27pm _Like __Comment_

**Evargreen:** Laxus and Freed

**Lisanna Strauss:** First master and Zeref

**Cana Alberona:** Wendy and Doranbolt

**Juvia Lockesr:** Meredy and Ultear

**Makarov Dreyar:** Erza and Natsu

**Elfman Strauss: **Cana and Laxus

**Rocker: **Bacchus and that Cana chick

**Master Bob: **Gray and Natsu

* * *

"Oh, now I really want to see what is in this video." Natsu shouted and mean time Happy click play and said to him "Natsu, watch video."

* * *

**_Masayume Chasing (English Cover?)_**

_Ohhh.. Yeah.._

_The Shipping wars are so freakkin' intense_

_In Fairy Tail so far..._

_Nalu & Nali_

_And it so crazy_

_There's Gruvia, Jerza and Gajevy_

_And then Miraxus came to be (Oh, my!)_

_Thanks to chapter 380_

_Let's not forget about Elfgreen_

_They're so in Love_

_As well as Carla and Happy_

_Everybody's shipping shipping_

_Doing their own thing_

_Let's all respect each other's ships_

_Because it's Crazy Crazy_

_The fans are fighting_

_Can't we all just be friends_

_And wait 'til the anime ends_

_NaNaNaNaNaNaNa Oh!_

_NaNaNaNa Hey! Hey!_

_NaNaNaNaNaNaNa Oh!_

_I want everyone to get along_

_NaNaNaNaNaNaNa Oh!_

_NaNaNaNa Hey! Hey!_

_NaNa Hey! NaNa Oh!Oh!_

_That's why I've written this song._

"I this song is so funny!" Natsu said whit grin on face. Happy just watched to the screen and tough about this video till Natsu said loudly "Happy come. We need to go to Lucy." "Aye sir!" so both of them went out of their house.

...End of chapter...

* * *

So this time is longer chapter.

That song can find in youtube- /watch?v=bDUB4Bj_6tk It is really funny video..:D

Like always please review...


	9. Chat room

**A/N:I am really sorry for so be late of update, but I had work in this last summer work so I didn't have time to work this chapter. So hope you likes this chapter because I really had long time to writ this and now it complete.. Like always I am sorry for some mistakes... :)  
**

**Disclaim:I don't own Fairy Tail, but if I do I will be all over to Sting,, Haha.,, you didn't have to know that.. :D:D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chat room**

Natsu and Happy team in the hotel where they spend the night, the next morning to be able to go back to Magnolia. Sure Happy had taken his laptop to him would be what to do when he get bored.

Thanks to Gray, he found chat room where you chat whit another people from all Fiore. So today was second time when he log in to this chat room whit nickname _CATAMANDER _(**AN/Happy in Fairy Tail manga chapter 2 said that he wanted be catamander because Natsu is salamander.**)

* * *

In Chat room.

Iceberg: Wow... who thinks that today was too hot day? :D

Ice-cream: Yeah.. It was freaking hot!

Orlando-girl: Today was normal summer day you melting ices...

Iceberg: Hey!

Stardust: I agree whit Orlando-girl it was normal summer day.:)

Catamander: Yea.. If you two can take it go to freezer and sit there till summer ends. :D:D

Ice-cream: You little punk..

RedDragon: You funny Catamander :) I will use this joke..

SkyGod: I think that idea is good.. Maybe I should tell my lover-friend this idea because he need this.. Ahhh Love..

Stardust: You right! I should told my friend too. But it is little funny and I want to see how he go in freezer.. :D:D

Orlando-girl: I will give everything to see that show.. :D

Iceberg: I will kill that catamander whit his stupid joke.. :d

Catamander: Ha... But before you need find me.. Ha

* * *

In hotel.

Happy heard from another room scream "I will kill that stupid catamander. Even if I have ask Flame-brain to help me find that stupid idiot!" and of course he know who was that who screamed that. Happy started laugh whit team Natsu except Gray..

* * *

In Chat room.

Iceberg: Go to hell...

Booze-girl: Someone got underwear twisted. :D

Iceberg: Really?

RedDragon: Ha Stupid Iceberg...

Iceberg: I hate this chat room

MatchDemon: But we loved.. :)

Booze-girl: Have someone know were will be big party in Fiore were I can get free booze?

Star-rain: Oh.. I know..

Booze-girl: Speak now or die.. Hahaha

Star-rain: O..oo..ok..okay. It will be in Capital this Friday.. I and Stardust will go because in this weekend would be star rain and we want to watch..

Booze-girl: It settle I will be in that party..

WhiteDragon: So that why BlackDragon is dragging me to this party... I hate to be around too those two creeping girls! Both of them talking only about star wen they see each others.

BlackDragon: Shut up! If you want to live.

WhiteDragon: Okay. Don't be grumpy already.

Catamander: Ha.. Didn't BlackDragon tell you that I will coming whit Stardust too?

Shrimp:Yea.. Me too whit two of my friends..

WhiteDragon:What?

DarkgrayDragon: Shut up, it's not like you only one don't want to go to that stupid party..

Stardust: But we all will go and to six of us it will be like group date :D:D:D and to another four it will be like play date.. :)

DarkgrayDragon: Stop joking Stardust!

Stardust: Geez... You are not fun..

MatchDemon: Oh my!

YellowDragon: You guys need grow up, because you still all are little's kids who don't know how act in internet or even worst in real life..

Animal-girl: Say guy who told Beast-man that he isn't real man if you still are virgin..

YellowDragon: But it is true.. ;)

Animal-girl: Right... You moron! You have knew that Beast-man now tried to do something whit Fairy-Queen do the naughty things..

YellowDragon: Oh...

Animal-girl: It so wrong..

Rune: No, It is something good.

Catamander: Yea

Yellowdragon: Oh, my.. I like this... and Animal-girl! Go play whit yours cats.. :D

Catwoman: Animal-girl? You have cats? Can I go whit you and play whit yours kitties?

Animal-girl: I don't have cats! Go play whit yours dragons who sucks!

LightgrayDragon: Dragons don't sucks.. You sucks, you b***h...

Animal-girl: What? I was talking to his dragons, not yours dragonkid.

* * *

In hotel.

"Wendy, what wrong?" asked Erza. "One girl *sob* in inte*sob*rnet told *sob* that dragons *sob* sucks.." Wendy said crying her heart out on Lucys' lap. "Oh..., honey its not true and you know that." Lucy said wile Erza add "and I will give that girl punishment.." "Thank you Lucy-san and ….. Erza...-san..?" Wendy said little happier. "Why don't we all go to get some ice-cream?" said Lucy whit smile on her face.. "Yeah." said all girls but guys "No, thank you.." "Okay.. So this is girl night. By guys!" Erza yelled..

* * *

In Chat room.

Emotion: Hey, guys! What you think about Erza and Jellal like couple?

MatchDemon: Oh.. I want see those adorable babes right now from them.. ahhhhh

Catmander: Right, but isn't bit hard them be together?

Catwomen: No, if they try both of them can be together like couple or even more...

Love..Lovegirl: Ah love...

Red-tattoo: It not nice to speak to other people relationship.. And you have no that was bad guy in pass so he can't be together to her because she walks in dark and she in light!

Catamander: Yoooou soooound booooring...

Catwomen: Yeah..

MatchDemon: Love don't care about that... Love is pure..

Love..Lovegirl: Yeah, and love also win everything.. ahhh lovee

Emotion: You probably are his best friend, because you sound like him. Boring..

Sword-women: Maybe it is good idea them be together..

Red-tattoo: Why don't we change the subject? Like who is Lucy secret boyfriend?

MatchDemon: Ohhh,, right I complied forgot about that.. So what you think is hers secret boyfrien?

Booze-girl: I think it is Laxus..

Daddy: No, it must be Natsu..

LightningGod: You must be idiot.. Or course it Sting..

Catmander: Hahaha... It Rouge..

Animal-girl: No! It must be Natsu or Gray.. Because they are in same team..

WaterGirl: Noooo... Gray is mine..

Animal-girl: ? You must be one of his fangirl? Right?

WaterGirl: Sorry.. .ii uu.. uh.. I think it is Loke.. Okay It must be Loke...

Lion: Yeah.. I would like think just like WaterGirl... but I thin to it is Natsu too...

Giant: Oh... I think it Natsu too..

DarkgrayDragon: I think it's Salamander..

Ice-cream: I think it is someone from another guild, because she is too smart to date someone in her guild...

Iceberg: What that to sups to mean?

Memory: Why don't you leave that girl alone.. She dating someone so what? It her life.. But... if I have to say I think she dating Rouge..

Orlando-girl: I think just a same...

Red-tattoo: In your dreams.. She like that Salmander...

BlackCat: I think it is Rouge but in the end it will be Natsu thought...

MatchDemon: So everyone in team Natsu or team Rogue? Oh, my! In the end I would like to think she dating Lisanna.. Oh, my it would be so cute... Ah love...

Love..Lovegirl: Lucy don't date anybody.. Because she can't get guy.. Ha

Mermard: Or she trying get someone jealous.. Like that Fire Dragon..

Shrimp: Right

BlackDragon: I agree whit them.

Star-rain: Me too!

MatchDemon: And why you think like that?

Sword-girl: I think it must be Rouge..

Shrimp: I think so?

RedDragon: Oh.. Lucy dating someone? Why don't she tell us that? And why don't you guys ask her if you wanted to know?

MatchDemon: Oh, you right.. Why didn't I think of that.. Okay guys, when I found out I will tell who is her boyfriend or girlfriend.. hahah Oh young love...

YellowDragon: Yeah.. You will tell us who is his boyfriend because you like rumors... So why don't we call this a bet? Who first find out who is Lucy boyfriend or like MatcDemon said girlfriend win.. And prize is one week in hot spring! Loser will pay of course..

MatchDemon: I so will win..

Catamander: I in. And I think all will be in this bet. :D

YellowDragon: So the game... oh sorry bet start now...

* * *

In Hotel.

Happy knew that he will win this bet, but he needed prof so everyone would believed to him.. So he thought that photography will be enjoy prof to everybody.. And so like he started to think about Lucy, she come in whit another girls in hotel room.

So idea proper in his head and he said: "Lucy? Would you come whit me this time too, to play whit Fro?" Lucy just nod to him that mean yes.. " Oh great, because I need go play to him tomorrow and I don't have everyone who go whit me.." he said innocent but in the end whit hided reason.. "Happy! I already said yes to you, so don't worry.." Lucy said whit happy smile on her place like she happy to go to that town.. "Thank. Lushh... And night girls.." "Godnight, Happy." said all girls in unison.

So only Happy went to bed and thought that he needed Fro to help him in this so he would win this bet.. Wile he think he fall asleep..

End of chapter...

* * *

I am really sorry for being so late for update, but I hope you guys like this chapter..

So I have ide of mine side story, but it two ideas. That is why I think who can write in comment what character nicknames I create in this chapter and who first will write 90% right will choose mine side story.. It is between "Play date or Date" or "Nichiya?"...

Of course I will tell who win this..

So please comment. Don't forgot rewiev this...


	10. Parody(Part 1)

**A/N:Hi, minna! Okay this chapter maybe not funny, but I needed to write this chapter to written next one. Like always I am sorry for some mistakes... :)  
**

******Disclaim:Like you know I don't own Fairy Tail.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Parody (Part 1)**

Happy was sitting with friends in guild and watched in computer video parody about some songs till someone said "Eu! Happy, why don't you click on that video?" "Ah... Okay.."

**Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX - "Fancy" PARODY **

_First thing first I'm a white chick_

_wait, what?_

_the w__hole world was confused when they learned this_

_She's not black?_

_and i sound just like Nicki Minaj_

_if she swallowed down_

_testosterone pills mixed whit hot sauce_

_True_

_If you wanna get rap famous_

_Heh_

_act dirty south and say heh like this_

_Heh_

_parody a movie like Clueless_

_and then shake your abnormally large for white girl hips_

_You a fake give Nicki her goddamn style back_

_You look like Gwen Stefani had sex with Riff Raff_

_you be trippin' got that hood swag_

_You're from Australia! Stop acting black!_

_No one knows me_

_just a random chick_

_they found on the street_

_to sing this obnoxious chorus_

_My name's Charli_

_no I am not Lorde_

_we just look the same_

_I'm a huge fan on Royals_

_I am no Lorde!_

_I said a music vid based on the film Clueless_

_it's the most time I've spent in school the truth is_

_I am half retarded, high school I departed_

_that's why my tweets are ignorant and racist garbage_

_If you're Asian fix your weird eyes_

_Mexicans are dirty and wide_

_and I swear I meant that there so much_

_I'm gonna tweet two more times_

_if you don't speak English eat shit_

_all black people get arrested _

_speaking of which_

_I look like Marlon Wayans from the flick White Chicks_

_Now tell me who dat, who dat_

_that is half and half_

_from the waist up I am white_

_but from ass down I'm black_

_I be that I-C-C-Y wrote it with a crayon_

_I can't spell because my IQ is negative ten_

_Just like Iggy_

_I'm stupid also_

_think there's a highway_

_from LA to Tokyo_

_There's an ocean_

_Can you drive on it?_

_You must be jokin'_

_this is why they tell kids to go to college_

_Who-who-who-who dat? Who dat?_

_I-G-G-Y_

_that is your name, spell that_

_I-E-G-I_

_No! Spell that, spell that!_

_H-R-T-5?_

_Noooooooooooo o-o-o!_

_Who-who-who-who dat? Who dat?_

_Albert Einstein!_

_Who dat? Who dat?_

_You're kidding me right?_

_Who-who-who-who dat? Who dat?_

_I told you three times_

_how the hell are you so goddamn slow?_

"This video was really funny! Don't you think so too?" said one guy who was watching this video whit Happy. "Aye, sir! That blond girl look and act like Lucy." Said Happy really loud. "You, stupid Neko! Just play another video." said furry Lucy.

**PSY feat. Snoop Dogg - "HANGOVER" PARODY **

_Hungover hungover hungover_

_woke up an organ donor_

_Bent over bent over_

_throwing up next to a big black stoner_

_Can't stop puking_

_Where'd I get this ring?_

_Hey I have one too we must have married this morning_

_Who's that kid? Who's that kid? Who's that kid?_

_Oh shit he is adopted_

_I'm tatted_

_I'm tatted_

_Goddammit! I wonder what else we did_

_can't remember shit_

_need to check our pics_

_we totally blacked out_

_What the hell dude did we kiss? _

_Smells like a skunk, just farted out bud_

_Psy weights a ton, I'm a rapping skeleton_

_it's aight, I look like, the black Slender Men_

"_Gentlemen" was better that this song_

_still think I'm Rasta mon_

_Yea my braids so old they got cobwebs_

_last night was not fun_

_afraid we touched willys_

_really four sure that_

_in this video Psy spends more_

_time eating noodles than he does singing_

_diabetes_

_This song is a miss_

_I just took a piss_

_that's why the water look like this_

_eenie meenie miney mae_

_this beat copied "Harlem Shake"_

_it is in my contract to always be in a jacuzzi_

_Hey!_

_Drinking again to for_

_get that we made a porn_

_We were drunk, so messed up_

_found a bird inside my butt_

_I love you Snoop Dogg_

_Love you too, William Hung_

_Come on men!_

_Why? Wassup?_

_Wrong Asian man!_

_I fucked up_

_It's time to smoke_

_when Psy winks it look like he's having a stroke_

_This song is shit_

_all of lyrics are completely worthless_

_might as well just be saying random shit_

_like_

_Lawn mower lawn mower lawn mower_

_lawn mower mower mower_

_October October October October tober tober_

_October_

_Dead Grover dead Grover dead Grover_

_dead Grover Grover Grover_

_Somebody cut me down when this awful songs over_

_Wakin an bakin, smoked way too much_

_all the weeds changing my brain into mush_

_can someone tell me how I end up n Korea_

_tippin and drippin, my grandpa flow_

_just changed my name again an hour ago_

_time to brainstorm more animals_

_so I can change my name some mo_

_Snoop Panda, Snoop Donkey, Snoop Domesticated Fox_

_Snoop the Canary, Snoop Rhinoceros_

_S-N-O-O-P insert_

_lion or leopard_

_might as well be an Apple computer_

_A milli a milli a milli_

_this sounds just like "A Milli" _

_copied me, copied me_

_you assholes straight jacked my beat_

_Hey!_

_Me and Snoop are lifelong_

_like Rodman and Kim Jong_

_Hold it up_

_You guys suck_

_Nowhere near_

_The two of us_

_You don't stand a chance_

_we're the better bromance_

_What the fuck?_

_Shut it up_

_Shit what's that?_

_I blow them up!_

_**(telephone ring)**_

_**Gut dammit!**_

_**Who the hell is call me right now?**_

"_**Hey, Bart Baker! What's going on man?"**_

"_**Oh. Hey, Psy! Not much, just chilling."**_

"_**Well, list my new video "Hangover" has just come out, and I wanted to you ask please don't make parody of it. Aaa, this song mean lot of me and I won't everyone to make fon of it."**_

"_**Aaa. Yea.. Shore you got it. No parody."**_

"_**Thank you dude. You very good friend. Wait, wait or wait for it.. What's up whit your faces? Why you look like that?"**_

"_**No reason!"**_

"_**...don't you..."**_

"_**Got to go!"**_

_**Sorry guys! Where we be?**_

_**(End of talk.)**_

_Shit what's that?_

_I blow them up!_

Everyone start laugh really loud till Natsu asked "Who is Psy? And why you guys laughing? I don't get it!" "Psy is singer who sing gangam style and we laugh because this video was funny. I should ask if I can show up in one of his parody video. Oh I should go training my vocals.. ... ...aaa!" "Erza, I think you should stop this! You suck in this!" said Gray and everyone started laugh about his last sentence. "Gray! Come here for second!" Erza yelled and commanded in the same time to him.

Nobody said word till Happy "There goes our ice mage.. Peace to him! By the way. Lucy, what is Naruto?"

"Oh.. It manga about ninjas.." Lucy answered to him... "Natsu! Watch this.. It parody about ninjas.." Happy said loud to his bestfriend. "Good work Happy. Click play.." "Okay.. Here come ninjas..."

**The Kakashi Song (Naruto parody). **

_I'm so tired of these kids_  
_Suppressed by all my teacherly duties_  
_And if they have to be ninjas, why can't they just leave?_  
_Damn, they're still freakin' here and they won't leave me alone!_

_Why do you think that I failed all those kids before?_  
_It's 'cuz they won't shut up and let me read my porn!_  
_When those grads came, I kicked their pansy ass._  
_Then outta nowhere, I let Naruto's team pass._  
_I'll never finish Makeout Paradise_  
_'cuz they occupy all of my freetime._  
_I beat this evil ninja with my really cool eye_  
_I'm worn out and they haven't learned 'bout chakra._  
_When you're in a tree, do you know how hard it is to read?_  
_And when you're upside down-SHIT I JUST DROPPED MY BOOK_

_These kids don't seem to feel the chakra in their heel_  
_Crap now Zabuza's back for 15 more episodes_  
_I thought he learned when I rammed his face in the floor_  
_At least he's not wearing cowprint anymore._  
_But why can't he die and just stay dead?_  
_I guess I'll try and kill the kids instead. _

_I had to party once I thought they were gone._  
_But Sasuke's still with me._  
_When can I read my pr0n?! _

_When I bought it, I thought I'd read all of it_  
_Then those kids came, and my life turned to shit_  
_I still haven't finished that damn book._  
_'Cuz those stupid kids took all of my free time._  
_I'm not really a ninja..._  
_I just bought the headband at a con... _

"Oh, Happy! Found more funny songs about book.." Natsu said whit large smile on his face.. "NATSU! It a manga not book. And yea Happy found more parody of this manga.." Said Lisanna.

**"Do You Wanna Come Back Home Now?" - Frozen/Naruto Parody  
**_Come on, Sasuke, let's go train_  
_I don't get you anymore_  
_Let's not start a war_  
_Why'd you go away?_  
_We used to be best buddies_  
_And now we're not_  
_I wish you would tell me why..._  
_Do you wanna come back home now?_  
_I wish you would come back home now._  
_(I am going to SEVER these bonds!)_  
_Okay bye..._  
_Do you wanna come back home now?_  
_Orochimaru's not that cool_  
_I think you killing him is overdue_  
_I've started talking to your picture on the wall_  
_(Hang in there, Sasuke-kun!)_

_It gets a little lonely_  
_All these training days_  
_Just watching the hours tick by..._  
_(tick tock tick tock-Where the hell is Kakashi-sensei!)_  
_Sasuke, please...I know you're in there..._  
_People are asking where you've been_  
_They to just give up on you, but I'm not going to_  
_Just let me in..._  
_We've always been like brothers_  
_It's just you and me_  
_What are we gonna do?_  
_...Sasuke, are you ready to come home now?_

In guild was only hearing laugh about this parody. "Mina! Why don't we film our one parody video? And you need to put that video in Fairy tail home page!" Mira said sweat in hers' Satan soul form, disturbing funny moment. "Oookkaaay,, Miirraaa." said everybody in room, in fear of her. "Of course winner get a prize, so everyone Good luck! Tomorrow evening we will chooses who is the winner." she said and turned back.

"Lucy! Natsu! Why don't we film together parody video?" Happy asked to his team mate.. "I'm in!" Lucy and Natsu said together. "Okay! We need to go to Lucy's apartment and start will win this!" Happy said loud in happiness.

* * *

I am really sorry for being so late for update, but I hope you guys like this chapter..

So please comment. Don't forgot rewiev this...

Sorry guys, but I can't right now put side story in this story because I have still many mistakes and it's not too right now.

About Naruto parody. I just one day was listening those parodies and wanted to put in this story.. :D:D


End file.
